


碧玉（25.凝视彼此的眼睛）

by MelarNelo



Series: 平淡生活 [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelarNelo/pseuds/MelarNelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>很早之前答应要开的车，终于借着七夕开出来了（然而两者什么关系？）......<br/>他们不过七夕？没关系，反正在这个架空里他们天天过情人节（。）/w\<br/>爱护单身狗人人有责（努力微笑）。</p>
    </blockquote>





	碧玉（25.凝视彼此的眼睛）

**Author's Note:**

> 很早之前答应要开的车，终于借着七夕开出来了（然而两者什么关系？）......  
> 他们不过七夕？没关系，反正在这个架空里他们天天过情人节（。）/w\  
> 爱护单身狗人人有责（努力微笑）。

丰盛的晚餐结束后，梅罗没有拿换洗的衣服，只拎了一条大浴巾先走进浴室。进去前他绕到厨房，从正在清洗杯碟的尼亚身后用毛巾勾住他的脖子，低声问道：“一起洗？”梅罗舔了舔下唇，还曲起一条腿蹭了蹭尼亚的。

银发男人面上不为所动，只道：“你先进去。”手下的话没停过半秒。

梅罗在男人耳边吹了声口哨，故意压低嗓音，“等你哟宝贝儿 ~”末了也不管别人有没有予以回应或回视，还轻佻地朝对方抛了个媚眼，撩够味儿了才松开手朝浴室走去。

尼亚收拾完厨房走进去时，梅罗正在洗头。尼亚朝前走一步，带上门放下衣服，隔着氤氲的水气端详着眼前的金发男人，先是初时映入眼帘的全副身体，然后从洁白的双脚开始，一寸一寸往上挪，似在舔舐抚摸，又像勾勒描摩。梅罗听见声响也没有别的反应，仿佛花洒喷出的水声盖住了一切声音，他只顾揉搓自己齐肩的金色发丝。物似主人形，梅罗的头发略显粗硬，却很好梳理，一如他本人，刚烈粗野，但非不通情理。尼亚好整以暇地靠上关紧的门，用眼睛扫遍梅罗的各个部位，最后正对梅罗双眼，静静凝视。

尼亚钟情于梅罗碧绿如玉的眼睛。开心时宝石般的眼珠里闪动的光点好似泉眼映射的阳光，富有源源不断的生机与活力；生气时碧泉化鬼火，比东方传说里的更加炽热灼人，直逼得你左躲右避不愿直视；而情动时，就是现在这样，只是微眯野猫一般的双眼，在朦胧的水雾中闪着若有似无的亮光，原本锐利如箭的光芒此时宛如流水中的鹅卵石一般被抚去了棱角，变得圆润易碎，其中夹杂的某种暗示亦添几分诱人的兴味。

只要梅罗想，他可以只用一双碧眼“邀请”到素未谋面的陌生人，或勾得对方欲火焚身。为此玛特还和他打过赌，结果玛特输了两张演唱会门票，位置还很不错。此后梅罗隔三差五就用这招调戏自家男朋友，玩得不亦乐乎。

此时这双“碧玉”正在发出无声的邀请。眼睛的主人确定对方接收到了，并且也发出了回应，因为尼亚开始以极慢的速度脱掉自己身上的一切衣物。钴蓝色的眼睛里看似平静无波，底下却暗涌迭起。梅罗只是看着尼亚一颗一颗解开自己的衬衣的纽扣，接下来也必然再以电影慢动作回放的节奏扯出皮带、裤头的纽扣和拉链……

梅罗敢用他一个月的巧克力作担保，绝对是尼亚先被自己看硬了，自己才在对方一边脱衣一边撩人的时候有了反应。光用以往的经验辅以想象就能“看完”后续，于是梅罗没有继续盯着对方不放。梅罗的头发早就洗完了，他转身挤了些润滑剂——这玩意儿在他们家似乎唾手可得——在手心里，随后尽数涂在自己的后门，很快那处传出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。梅罗刚探入了中指，只顺利滑进一个指节就卡住了，身体本能的反应勒紧了手指，他不得不闭上双眼，通过深呼吸来放松身体，同时手指以一定速率进出并按压入口。又一根湿淋淋的手指插进梅罗的后穴，不过这次不是梅罗自己的。梅罗抽出自己的手指，任对方在自己的甬道里自由出入。梅罗的额头抵在瓷砖墙面，花洒已经关了，原本有水分自身体蒸发出去，有点冷，但现在又开始慢慢热起来了。

尼亚缓慢地舔舐梅罗的后颈，空出来的左手揉捏梅罗左边的乳头，没几下那颗小红点就变硬挺立起来，小穴已经伸进第三根手指了，略微粗糙的表面摩擦软得几乎化水的内壁，柔软发烫的触感让人恨不得直接用力捅坏。梅罗双手撸动揉弄身下的小兄弟，舌头舔过双唇，鲜红的舌尖微微伸出来，身体各处积累的奇异快感令他忍不住开始哼哼。

尼亚用力吸了一口梅罗的右肩，抽出手指，扳过对方的身子让他面向自己。梅罗睁开迷蒙的双眼，用膝盖轻佻地顶了顶自家男人的囊袋。碧绿的眼眸里荡漾的情欲浓郁得仿佛都能化水溢出来，挑逗的意味不减反增。

真是难驯的野猫，尼亚暗叹。你以为他安静下来了便是安份了，转身又送来别样的惊喜。也正是如此，梅罗在他心中反而越发地可爱。

尼亚把脸凑近梅罗，伸出舌尖舔了舔他的双唇，即便他有些急不可耐地张开嘴尼亚也不急着用舌头探进去并与他的纠缠在一起，反而缩回露出的一点舌尖，不轻不重地吸吮分开的两片唇瓣。直到梅罗干脆用舌头强行钻进自家男人的嘴，这个尚在玩弄自己嘴唇的恶劣混蛋才带着笑意回应。梅罗的背靠在有些冰凉的瓷砖墙上，一条腿挂在尼亚的腰上，尼亚的手指在他下面的口里进出，他原本在抚慰小兄弟的两只手分出一只在尼亚的上半身来回抚摸，另一只手和尼亚空出来的那只一起相互套弄彼此的肉棒。

亲够了，尼亚也已抽出手指，换自己的真家伙抵住梅罗的穴口，缓慢推入。由于润滑充分，私处除了吃撑似的感觉，没有别的不适。梅罗趴伏在尼亚身上，时而舔咬自家男人的耳垂，时而吸吮白净的脖颈和锁骨，在上面种下颗颗红豆。耳垂含在嘴里的触感不知为何令梅罗想到小时候很喜欢吃的口力橡皮糖，还是汉堡包形状的，耳垂的口感和最上面一层的面包很是相似，想罢梅罗差点没笑出声，也差点没用力把那可怜的“橡皮糖”咬掉了。

待尼亚完全进入梅罗，后者换了条腿，直起身子道：“妈的再磨蹭老子要睡着了。”梅罗的声音有些喑哑，听起来有种慵懒的性感。无论尼亚前戏做得仓促或细致，梅罗总要催那么一声。头几次尼亚还会恶质地直接全根没入，现在更坏了（在梅罗看来），怀里的爱人越是催，银发男人越是慢条斯理地磨蹭，他从梅罗温暖柔软的后穴里全部退出来，无视对方意犹未尽的呻吟，龟头顶着张开的穴口要进不进的，直磨得刚尝了点甜头现在饥渴得不行的梅罗拿尼亚的肩膀磨牙，最后干脆对着尼亚的耳朵吹气，“尼亚宝贝儿、亲爱的小甜心 ……”然后乘对方开始心猿意马之时配合他的节奏顺势下沉身体——梅罗露出得逞的笑容，发出叹息很是大声又挑衅，却在下一秒急转，变成一声高于一声的呻吟，“混、混蛋尼、嗯、尼亚哈 ……凶什…… 凶……哼嗯 ……”

“是谁一直这么性急地催我来着？明明舒服得连话都说不清了。”尼亚低声调笑道，身下撞击的速度倒是放缓了一些。梅罗不得不上下晃动着，视线却盯着尼亚的眼睛不放。钴蓝色的眼睛在平时波澜不惊，仿佛什么都不入眼，此时却映出梅罗因情欲而红透的脸，除了梅罗，那双眼睛里别无其他。再没有比此时更能满足梅罗独占欲的时刻了，也只有在这个身心合一的时分，两人才完全属于彼此，满心只想着彼此。

“尼亚……尼亚……尼亚……”梅罗向前伸了伸脑袋，试图用双唇触碰心心念念的爱人。

“梅罗。”尼亚凑近，两人的舌头甫一相碰，便争先恐后地纠缠到一起，双唇厮磨，都恨不得将对方拆吃入腹似的重重吸吮着，直到彼此的气味混在一起，再分不出你我。

梅罗一手按住尼亚的后颈，另一手在他背上胡乱抚摸揉捏，最后有一下没一下地套弄冷落许久的小兄弟。尼亚双手挤压梅罗富有弹性的臀部，其力度之大简直像是要将这两瓣肉掐出水似的，他悄然观察梅罗的状态，下身抽插的速度越来越快，每一次进攻都碾压刺激梅罗的那一点，激得金发男人脚趾都蜷缩起来，双手用力抓住爱人白皙滑溜的双臂，脑中一片空白，在快感攀上顶峰的那一刻，梅罗释放了出来。灼热得几近融化的内壁猛地一缩紧，内里的嫩肉绞得尼亚用力冲撞了几下，在梅罗体内缴械。

梅罗回过神时，进入视线的不再是自家男人，而是浴室的天花板。尼亚已从他体内退出来，换手指进去让东西尽快流出来。“啊，这就结束了。”梅罗意犹未尽地喃喃道。尼亚亲了亲他的嘴，把他的下半身放进浴缸里。梅罗想自己应该是睡着了那么一小会儿，因为浴缸不知何时这么放满了温水。他躺在里面舒服得叹了口气。尼亚在旁边沐浴，梅罗伸手去够尼亚白花花的大腿，男人转过身来看他，他回以特别响亮又缠绵的口哨，还大声咂了咂嘴，好似方才被进入的人并不是他。好吃，真好吃，梅罗用表情如是表示。

没过多久，尼亚将身上的泡沫冲洗干净，走到浴缸旁俯身拍了拍梅罗搁在浴缸边上的手臂，后者坐起身子往前挪了几下，待尼亚在他身后坐好后再次仰躺下来，脑袋搁在尼亚的左肩上，闭目养神。

尼亚抱着怀里的人静静地躺了好一阵子，直到浴缸里的水温变凉。他抬手捏了捏梅罗的上臂，肌肉富有弹性的手感令他在心里不自觉地叹气。梅罗睁开眼睛，翠绿的眼眸折射出茫然的光芒，不一会儿眼皮又合上了，就像受惊吓的蚌。大抵是忙了一整天，又是上班又是做饭，刚刚还纵情来了一发，梅罗再怎么精力旺盛，体力都该透支了，尼亚想。于是他一手托着梅罗的脑袋，慢慢站起身，抽出塞子让浴缸里的水流干，再小心翼翼地放下梅罗的脑袋，转身拿浴巾草草擦了身子，再回头裹紧梅罗，以公主抱的姿势抱着他走进卧室。

END（大概）


End file.
